Yugi Oh! the comedy
by RealmDragon1292
Summary: Marik tries to get the puzzle, but fails. You'll never guess what happens to Yugi or Kaiba read and enjoy! plz review and tell me if u want me to continue. rated for scary perkyness!
1. Marik Faints

__

Hey all! This is my first story so be kind! So with out further a do, I give the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the pharaoh, but I do own his cards! (And their a lot better to)

" So pharaoh we met again"

" What do you want Marik"

" Your necklace!"

"Never!!" Yugi said in a girly voice as he ran around in circles. He thought that Marik was talking about his chocker necklace " You will never get my spikes!"

" Who said anything about your stupid chocker? I was talking about the necklace that holds the sacred thingy that contains the pharaoh." Marik said as he laughed.

Yugi stopped a moment and had a thoughtful expression. " What do I get?"

" A one way trip to Nevers-ville!"

" Alright! Give me the ticket." Yugi said while he looked excited.

Marik had a somewhat shocked look on his face. " Be right back" then Marik jogged to the sea shore. He picked up sea shell by the sea shore. It had swirly designs that he thought looked pretty on it. Marik ran back like a headless chicken to retrieve the necklace that holds the sacred thingy that contains the pharaoh.

" Here!" Marik panted.

" Hand it to me first!" so Marik did. Yugi walked to the corner and held out the sea shell.

Suddenly a large green bus came into view. The Driver yelled " All about going to Nevers-ville!" at this Marik screamed then fainted like a little girl. Yugi hopped on the bus and saw the funniest thing on earth!

In the back seat was the dark magician and the dark magician girl. D.M girl was applying blush to D.M's cheeks. When that was done, there was a yellow mist surrounding them.

When the mist was gone, the D.M was wearing a yellow to-to and pink top! His hair was in a pony-tail. Suddenly the bus screeched to a stop. In came Kaiba looking like he just had a gallon of pure sugar. His hair had ash in it. His skin was a blazing red. His eyes were blood shot, yet he had a bounce in his step. Mokuba followed with a solemn expression on his face.

" How's it hanging Yugi!?" Kaiba said in a high pitch, excited voice.

Yugi was scared. His hair fell down. " Apparently my hair today." he said in dry voice.

" Yugi! You gotta help! Look what happened to him!" Mokuba said in an urgent voice while suppressing his laugher.

" When did this happen?" Yugi asked in amusement.

" When he came back from a meeting. Apparently it wasn't _his _meeting…it was, it was, it was, the **_Barbie_ **meeting** Now looked what happened! My brother is prissyfied!" Mokuba said hysterically while he was still suppressing his laughter of the way his big brother looked like (****_and acted like_**).

" Well only one cure for that. We are going to Nowheres Town!" the driver yelled.

(Just to let u know he is really the **Celtic Guardian**)

All **_humans_** had a face clear of shock…


	2. The Horror!

__

Hi! This is R.dragon writing! Well, I don't own this and if I did, Kaiba would be so artic.

…

The bus came to a jerky start and the human's stomach sky rocketed. Even with the stench, Kaiba seemed sooo….perky. The bus was luxurious, sure, but something was bothering the crew. Something felt bad, evil and all around not good. Something clung to the air and made it stink sooo bad that even Kaiba had to notice.

The bus lurched to a stop and everyone practically flew forward. On the road was the evil _ice penguin_! The glare they were receiving did nothing to deter Yugi from busting up.

__

The ice penguin was, well, pink! And smelt like a priss…a cheerleader priss…

Now, they were scarred! The penguin squawked. "Cheerleaders! Unite!" now they were petrified. Even the mighty D.M shook in his purple boots.

All around them, cheerleaders swarmed! Like mosquito's to Yugi's blood! They all wore pink, orange, and florescent colors! It was truly, truly life threatening!

Kaiba ran outside. Suddenly dressed in tight white pants and an orange shirt! He even had orange boots!

"Give me a H! give a Y! give me a P.E.R! Give me a I.F.I.C! what does that spell! Hyperific! that's! what! we! will! do! to! You!" screamed the evil leader of the squad of doom! At this C.G screamed and fainted like a little girl. Everything looked sooo tragic, Until…

"-Boom- I am here! Never fear!" Maximilion Pegasus screamed. He reached into his silver hair and withdrew a turtle.

They all dropped down anime style. And so was the death of our brave heroes. Or was it?


	3. The SeeThroughable Buildings!

_Hey! This is R.dragon finally updating! Yay! (I do not think it's as random as the last one though)_

_--Discaimer: I do not own yu-gi-oh, because if I did I wouldn't have ended the series and started YuGiOh GX._

…

We last left our 'dazed' heroes, let us say, stunned….

When the gang woke up, they found themselves in Greenland. The _ice penguin _laughed menacingly as his pink eyes clouded over with evilness. However, it was only what he thought to be evil. To the rest of the world, it seemed more like a hilarious daze mixed with a mischievous glance.

Pegasus looked around, with turtle still in hand, and blinked owlishly. His face contorted into one of pure awe as he looked around to the ice covered buildings. They stacked around, covering high into the sky.

Yugi fainted as Kaiba started to cheer about the see-through buildings. Apperently the Barbie convention had effected him more then anyone thought. Even Mokuba, who normally adored him, backed away from his brother in disgust. For one of the best duliest in the world, he was turned over to the hyper side fairly easy. Then again, no one really knew what happened to him at the world filled with candy and pink addicted females (possilby some males to.)

"Welcome to my home!" the penguin squaked out with a laugh.

"Were exactly are we?" Yugi dared to ask, his eyes wide.

"You will have no powers here!"

"Don't need any…if Kiba continues to kill us with his voice," the teen muttered under his breath, trying to find his deck.

It was true, Kiba had continued to squeel all over what he proclaimed 'shiny buildings'. His outfit somehow had transformed into a pure white with pink sparkles. He had a purple bowler cap on his head, and he took it off just to toss in the air.

Yugi watched in horror as Kiba twirled around and caught his hat before yelling out in 'appreciation' of the ice sculptures around them. With a shake of his head, the blond haired Japanese teen picked out his cards. With a quick hand, he pressed energy from the ancient puzzle into the thin painted material. As he saw what card had been withdrawn, he groaned with fustraition.

"Kuriboh…" he whined. The fur, instead of brown, had somehow turned into a tie-dyed curly hair with white hands/feet. "Great…even they are getting effected!" small anime tears built up on the edges of his mind.

"Haha!" the pink astrosety trumpeted, "I have won!"

It seemed that Pegasus had finally got over from the shock of this cold, crystal world around him. He came running over, his legs kicking up from the knees, his arms flaling. "Oh Yugi!" he cried out hysterically.

"My turtle is not talking!" he cried, "I don't have any power here!"

Yugi sweatdropped and sighed, a mushroom sigh coming from his over-exagerated mouth. "My luck…Has just went insane…"


End file.
